It is known to provide a variety of services that are delivered remotely to a customer. These services range from point solutions delivering specific service to more complex remote service instantiations supporting multiple services. The technology behind these services has a number of things in common: they are generally a good idea; they provide a valuable service to a set of customers; and, they are generally isolated from one another.
The number of remote services available show the need and demand for such services. However, the fragmentation of the services reduces the overall benefit to the service provider as well as to the customer. The customer is presented with an often confusing issue of which services to use, why the services are different and why the service provider cannot provide a single integrated service.